Big Time Friend
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall is new in LA and he likes this new girl named Jo. He hopes to ask her out but Logan gets in his way.
1. New Town, New Life, New Girl

**A/N I am going to be updating a little more because I finally got a new laptop with word so I can update. This is a new story I will update Big Time Jealousy maybe later today or tomorrow. **

**Kendall, Jo, Logan, Camille- 17 years old. **

**Carlos, James, OC, OC- 16**

**Katie, OC- 15**

**Shout- out- BTRhpgeek21- thanks for uploading. Go read her stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, oh by the way the song from Big Time Jealousy when Drake sings is his own. **

**Based off of a No Ordinary Episode, No Ordinary Friends (Katelyn Tarver stars in this episode. Billy Unger also does too). This is a one shot. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I was moving to this school in California. My parents were friends with this family called the Mitchells. They have a boy named Logan. I went to the Mitchells house for dinner, with Katie and my parents. I Sat near my sister, and across from Logan and his sister who is named Joanne.

They offered to show us around, so we accepted.

_The Next Day_

"Jo I want you to meet Kendall. He is new and you are my friend," Logan said. She was so hot. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "Hi I'm Jo, but I got to get to class. See you Kendall and Logan," Jo said. I told him, "Dude she is hot."

"Back off she is my girlfriend, sort of," Logan said. "What do you mean by sort of?" I asked Logan. "Well we were in chess club, and I beat her, and then we talked. After that we kissed but she barely notices me," He replied.

"Girls like a bad boy and you don't act like one," I told him. "Jo isn't like other girls," Logan said. "What do you mean, she is a girl, all girls like bad boys," I replied. I then went to room 204 I saw Jo in the classroom. I then looked as we were assigned partners.

Billy Bigby- Dawson Drake

Jenna Kirby- Katelyn Perry

Katelyn Alyssa- James Diamond

Jo Taylor- Kendall Knight

Scarlet Rose- Peter Mariano

Ian Jepson- Isaac Martin

Jake Michaels- Drew DeMelo

Ashley Marx- Cameron O'Connor

I was with Jo, that's good. I hope Logan doesn't know. I walked over to Jo who was by the staircase. "Hey Kendall!" Jo called out. "Hey Jo," I said as I walked over towards her. She had minty breath. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and touched her hair.

I said, "We are partners for our science assignment." Jo was my lab partner. "Yeah that's cool." "So Jo do you want to hang out this Saturday night at eight?" "Knight you better not take my girl," Logan said. "What are you going to do about it?" I taunted. He then punched me in my face. I then punched him in the gut and kicked him. I had then sat down and watched him walk away.

I got up to talk to Jo. Jo left. I the realized, I shouldn't have hit Logan. I then went to my next two classes. I had Lunch right after. I then went to my last 2 classes of the day. I had Algebra and English. I was thinking of ways to get Jo to like me again.

_After Classes_

I was at my locker and I had shut it and I saw Jo. "Jo I am sorry for pulling a stunt like that before, I just don't like being punched," I told her. "Kendall that was amazing, I don't remember the last time a guy fought for me." I smiled at her, and I had then said, "So Saturday."

Jo then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I then kissed back. Jo had wrapped her arms around my neck. Logan walked by. Jo pulled away, and then she went to her car.

**A/N another part will be up soon, and it will be a sequel. Review please. **


	2. Sequel

**A/N I wrote another part. This is the sequel. I hope you like it. Sorry it is short I was rushing. **

**Shout- out- AmacLucky13- I really like your story or one shots whatever you call it. Read them they are really good. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

We were going on a date and I got everything we needed, reservations, clothes, money, keys, flowers, and cologne.

_After Date_

**Jo's Pov**

I had an amazing time, Kendall was the perfect date. He treated me well, listened to me when I talked, and he smelled nice. I was talking to Camille, and she likes Logan, the other guy who had a crush on me. I had to tell Camille that I was going on a date with Logan next Saturday. When I told her, she didn't take it well.

Logan kept asking me, and then Kendall, told me to try one date with him to see who I like better. I then heard Camille say, "Fine, but you better take Knight."

I then waited until Saturday came.

_After Date_

**Still Jo's Pov**

I don't know who I like now, Kendall or Logan. Logan and I had the best date. But I kissed Kendall. Kendall is an amazing kisser, but Logan knew me first. I went to the beach the next day. I saw Kendall there. He came up to me and kissed my cheek. He said, "Hey babe, I didn't know you were at the beach. Logan, Carlos, and James are here too." I said, "Well I came here to think, but I can hang out for a while."

"Well do you want to go swimming just the two of us?" Kendall asked. I replied, "What about the guys?" He said, "Forget about them." "Kendall you are here with them go have some guy time," I told him. He shot back, "Fine but you have to come with us." I then went with him, but I grabbed my stuff. I saw Logan, and he smiled at me. I had then smiled back.

He then said to James, "She totally digs me." Truth be told I liked both I didn't know how to tell them. I then asked, "Do you want to go in the water?" Kendall, James, and Logan came with me. Carlos went to buy a corndog. James suggested jousting. I then said, "What are the teams?" I looked at James as he said, "It is going to be awkward for a boy to sit on a boy." All three of them wanted me. I then said, "What if we switch every two rounds?" They agreed. I had then decided to pick first. I picked James. All of the guys took off their shirts, and I looked at Kendall for a second, he had a six pack. I then looked at Logan, he had a four pack. James had an eight pack. I had then stripped into my bikini. I saw Kendall and Logan looking. I then went into the water as did James we then saw as Kendall and James went under, as Logan and I got on top of their shoulders. James was holding my legs, and I was hitting Logan with a noodle.

He knocked me off, and then I got back up. We went again, and I beat him. I went on Kendall's next, and James went on Logan's shoulders. After that, I went on Logan's. Kendall went on mine next. When Kendall went on my shoulders, he was heavier than he looks. I had to reposition myself. I then held Logan.

Logan was so light. I had watched as Logan and James took a break. "Alone at last," Kendall said. I smirked at him. I had splashed water at him lightly. Kendall had picked me up by my waist. I slapped his chest. Kendall started tickling my stomach. I then said, "You win." Kendall then kissed me lightly and I had my legs wrapped around his waist with my arms around his neck. I pulled away, and we walked to the shore. I wrapped up in a towel, and so did Kendall. We had then eaten fries and burgers. James had2 hamburgers, I had 2, Kendall had 2, and Logan had 1.

We then went to play volleyball. Logan and I were on a team. I had an advantage, because I play volleyball. Logan served it then I spiked it. Logan and I ended up winning, by 10. I went to throw away our trash. James started making out with this girl. Logan Kendall and I turned on some music, and we started dancing. Logan and Kendall took turns dancing with me. Logan was an amazing dancer.

I then decided Logan may be amazing, but Camille likes him. I like Kendall, so I decided to date Kendall. Kendall and I are very happy. Logan eventually asked Camille out. The four of us eventually went on a double date. When we got back we realized Carlos was still at the beach.

**A/N that is the sequel. Please review. Please give me ideas. **


End file.
